The Heart Of A Demon
by Toxic The Cat123456
Summary: A cat named Toxic(my Oc) is walking in the woods but someone is watching her in the dark and gloomy woods. this is a Mephiles X Oc and you put your Ocs in the story just read the Authors note(cover story picture is working on)
1. Chapter 1

**okay this is a Mephiles X Oc story and this is my first story of sonic before we start the story I want you to see my Oc's profiles and you can have your Ocs in this story too and don't worry the sonic and the others people will be in the story ^-^**

**name:Toxic (she's the main one in this story)  
age:18 but she has a secect she's a immortal  
gender:female  
breed:cat fur color:toxic green cat and has dark blue spripes(can't spell but see the cover picture what she looks like when I'm done with the picture)  
eyes:indigo purple  
wears:indigo shirt but it stops above her belly,light blue shortsbest friends:shadow and rouge  
friends:amy,cream  
emimes:sonic,tails  
bio:unknown well later the story you know her bio  
crush:mephiles  
**

**I won't start the story intill people will put their Ocs in the story **

**do like this if you put your Oc in the story**

**name:  
age:  
gender:  
breed:  
fur color:  
eyes:  
wears:best friends:  
friends:  
emimes:  
paired up?:  
bio:**

**you can send it in PM or the the reviews OKay**


	2. the profile Ocs(i need more Ocs please)

**okay I have 3 Ocs going in the story and I will start the story tommow oaky **

**here Ocs from werewolf99**

I have 3 characters & they are all immortals.  
Name: Spencer Franklin Ricardo  
Age: 23 he's a immortal  
Gender: male  
Breed: gorilla  
Fur color gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored with neon yellow, lime green, & peach streaks  
Eyes: green & gold  
Wears: all types of clothing except jeans  
Best Friends: Noah Raymond Thompson, Marcus Kenyon Martin, Sonic, Tails, Oliver the Badger, Cream, & Espio  
Friends: Vector, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, & Brock  
Enemies: all the villains & Sally Acorn  
Bio: He was born & raised in Golden Moon Village when he was a 1 year.

Name: Marcus Kenyon Martin  
Age: 20 he's a immortal  
Gender: male  
Breed: Lion  
Fur color: tan, silver, & gold with red, blue, orange, & blonde streaks  
Eyes: hazel  
Wears: all types of clothing except jeans  
Best Friends: Noah Raymond Thompson, Spencer Franklin Ricardo, Cream, Toxic, Tails, & China  
Friends: Rouge, Shadow, & Vector  
Enemies: all other villains, Sally Acorn, & Amy Rose  
Bio: He was born & raised in New York City

Name: Noah Raymond Thompson  
Age: 23 he's a immortal  
Gender: male  
Breed: panda bear  
Fur color: purple & gold colored with blue, green, orange, red, silver, & gold streaks  
Eyes: black & gold  
Wears all types of clothing except jeans  
Best friends: Spencer Franklin Ricardo, Marcus Kenyon Martin, Toxic, China, Brock, Tails, Vector, & Cream  
Friends: Sonic, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Sally Acorn & her family, Owen, & Storm  
Enemies: Amy Rose, all the other villains, & Knuckles  
Bio: So much to tell so little time.  
Here are all the information on my characters, but i do have to warn you that 2 of my 3 characters are totally mega disgusting smelly & gross & that all 3 characters are weird & totally different.

**I have a other Oc from me you know Toxic but I will put my other Oc**

**name:Ice  
age:immortal  
gender:male  
breed:dragon  
skin color:black,red,gold  
eyes:ice color  
power:ice(if you put a dragon in the story put powers on it's profile)  
wears:blue shirt with a dark blue and blue jacket,black jeans  
best friends:Spencer Franklin Ricardo,Noah Raymond Thompson,Marcus Kenyon Martin,shadow  
friends:sonic,amy  
enimes:tails,rouge,Toxic  
bio:born in cold and ice cave**

**I will start the story tommow and keep sending me more Ocs please**


	3. The Heart Of A Demon, chapter one

A fast blue blur ran past though the fields, leaves felling down from trees as the stange creature ran past. it stops and it was Sonic the hedgehog "Mmmm where is it?" he asked himself. "hey sonic why are you here" someone said and he turned around to see a toxic green cat with dark blue sripes on her, she wears a indigo short shirt and blue shorts, and her eyes are indigo "oh hey Toxic" he said to her.  
she smiled at him"so what is your looking for?" she asked looking at him"oh it's a chaos emerald it's here somewhere" he said. "I will help you look for it sonic" she said happily "okay then toxic" he said.

Toxic the cat is loving sweet cat but has bad side,she was born or I say created by death the grim reaper, she is the little daddy's little girl and she is immortal.  
Toxic was walking in a dark and gloomy woods looking for a chaos emerald that sonic needs. she knows the emeralds all to well and she was the creater of the emerald even the master emerald but her friends don't know that. she didn't know that someone in the woods is watching her it's white of it's eyes are red and the iris was green yellow watching her every move.  
her cellphone ring and she answers it "hello who is this?" she asked"hey it's me Marcus"a male voice said, Marcus Kenyon Martin is a lion and he was a immortal and was best friends to Toxic.  
"where are you?" he said"oh in the woods looking for a chaos emerald" she said"you know you have to know them you know that" he said"i know but I'm not ready yet leo"she said"i hate that nickname" he said growled"get use to it furball well bye" toxic said and hang up.

* * *

**yes the first chapter of the story and I'm sorry I didn't make I long but I will be busy for two days this week because of school and next week I be back to school for the year so I will try my best to complet the story.**


	4. more profile ocs

**Name: Erin **

**Age: 17**

**Gender: female**

**Breed: lynx**

**Fur: Dark gray**

**Eyes: Lilac**

**Wears: turqouise tank top, black skirt, dark turqouise fingerless gloves and boots **

**Friends: Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Enchidna, Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Enemies: Dr. Robotnik, Scoruge**

**Paired up: Static the Hedgehog (another OC I'll put in the story)**

**Bio: She grew up in a small town until age 13. Dr. Robotnik raided that town and roboticized everyone, including her family. Out of everyone who died, Erin was the only survivor. She'd been living on the streets. One day, she met Scoruge the Hedgehog and fell in love. They were a couple for a year and a half. Then one day, Scoruge tried to rape her. She ran out of the house and ran and ran. She then bumped into Static the Hedgehog. He then gave Scoruge the beatdown of his life. He and Erin fell in love and they've been a couple ever since.**

**Full Name: Zoness Tiberius Emerald Gender:Male Age: 20 IQ: 364 Personality: Quiet, Depressed, Unsocial, Unstable. Breed: Fox. Apperence: Zoness has Dark Blue Fur With Green Eyes, He has a Black Jacket With a Red Stripe Going Down the Center, His Gloves have 2 Symbols: On His Right Glove He has his Family Symbol, A Chaos Emerald With Fox Ears. On his Left Glove a Symbol of a Phoenix. He has Tan Cargo Shorts, And he has Black Shoes With Orange Stripes. Friend's: No Friends Or Love. [Unpaired] Enemies: Anyone Who Gets In His Way. Weapons: His 2 Family Swords he named: Death And Void. As Well as his Desert Eagle. He Painted it Black and Carved his Family Symbol into the Side and Named it: Blood Bio: Zoness's Family was killed By Hit Men For Reasons Unknown When he was only 5. After Which. He Wandered The Planet. Cold, Hungry, Alone. He Quickly Learned to use the Weapons he had Taken and Robbed Stores, Taking Food and Money. The One Thing That Kept Zoness From Getting Too Chaotic was a Voice in His Head That Kept His Light In Check With the Dark. Zoness Soon Meets the Gang And Joins them Thinking that it will Help Him Survive. But he Just Might Learn a Thing Or Two...Or Maybe Not That's your Call. I hope You add him in Thank you for Your Time. -Zoness And The Crew**

name: Truce The Werehog  
age: 18  
gender: Male  
breed: Werehog  
furcolor: Gray  
eyes: Yellow  
wears: Shirtless with black baggy Levi jeans and black open boots and bandages wrapped around his arms  
bestfriends: Toxic, Amy, Tails  
friends: ocs and sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and friends  
enemies: none yet, those who would do harm to his friends  
pairedup?:Yes  
Bio: Truce was born in the woods where he live off of many fruits and vegetables later he would go travel to different places to help other he felt needed it


	5. The Heart Of A demon, chapter two

Toxic sighed and put her headphones on and listen to music, she was singing white and nerdy song. she saw a emerald and pick it up and the emerald went in her belly, "hello toxic" someone said and it was Truce The Werehog. "hello truce" she said smiling "you know I smell evil and a demon following you" he said "what demon" she asked "never mind it's gone" he said. she shook her head you know truce your a funny werehog you know that" she said "that's why we are best friends" he said smiling showing off his canine teeth

"I have a lot of best friends dude" she said and she growled "but not dragon" she said growled. "why do you hate him?" he asked "well he hates me, trys to kill me, and me and him have a bad past life together" she said to him "oh okay then but why your a cat and he is a dragon" he said "shut up truce your pissing me off" she said had a vein pop out and he was scared "okay I shut up calm your tits"he said. he got hit on the head with a fan pan "owww that hurt toxic" he said holding his head a bump was forming "shut the hell up then truce" toxic said and they left to tails house.  
"we got the emerald" toxic said "great she is here" Spencer said "shut up you dumb gorilla" toxic said growling "what did you say you asshole fucking bitich cat?!" he said angry and they fight each other and the other was watching and Marcus, Noah facepalm "they always fight" Noah said "yep" Marcus said.

they stop fighting and they were glaring each other and look away, Erin and static sighed "they need to be nice" Erin said and her ears twitched annoyed and static the hedgehog nodded "Toxic hates dragon the most" Zoness said and tails was working on his compter. shadow was think and stared in space and the others was sitting down talking. amy and jake was talking to each other jake has a crush on amy.  
Sonic was staring at Toxic who is sad because she has not find her true love, the same eyes from the woods who was staring at toxic was looking at her again in the shadows. shadow's ears twitch "do you hear that?" he asked "no" Knuckles said "i hear it too it's sound like flapping wings" rouge said and someone land on the ground and he laughed darkly and toxic hissed at the person "dragon!" she said growled and dragon smiled at her evily "hello toxic" he said.

* * *

**second chapter done! and this chapter is funny too,okay I added new Ocs to the story too and someone ask me why is my Ocs dragon and Toxic hate each other will I write the story later one or soon and what will happened will dragon and toxic have a fight?**

okay I need a vote to pair where dragon to pair up

shadow/dragon-  
rouge/dragon-  
sonic/dragon-  
jet/dragon-  
sliver/dragon-

please vote

oh and Jake is a oc who doen't want the Oc profile like the profile so I respect that.


End file.
